Races
Arcul Description The arcul are humanoid but more akin to a walrus, boasting large tusks which are decorated and ornamental with an otherwise humanly outward appearance. Their feet are webbed for better maneuverability in the water and their arms are very large and muscular. one arm covered in ice is their main weapon, acting like a longsword. Society The arcul are a tribal group that live in the frozen wasteland, they have the strongest wills of most races, enduring the cold and living in constant pain. They have a ritual for the coming of age where the young arcul dips his forearm in the frozen water and after several minutes release their arm. This ritual freezes the arm and makes it hard as iron, the arm is then sharpened in a painful process called moulding, the arm is then able to be used as a weapon. Relations Arcul are nomadic with little interaction with any other race, amongst themselves they are ruthless, always working on bringing out the most in each member of the tribe. All are welcome to become warriors but if men decide to follow another path besides warrior they are either exiled or killed, normally it would be killed because no one wants to waste good meat. Alignment and Religion The arcul are truly neutral as a race, deciding that survival and furthering their own cause is the most important thing and morals can come after. They have no true religion, believing in only the power of their own strength, they believe that religion is a way for the weak to believe they are strong and thus rely only on their strength to get them through trouble. Adventurers Any among the arcul that become adventurers do not do it out of choice, most adventurers are thrown out for having some defect, either they wouldn't follow the herd or they would be to weak to become anything in society. Those who have chosen a life of adventure are branded with a mark burned by ice, branding them a traitor and any other arcul tribe will then hunt them down and kill them. Female names wondrie, strafia, xiall, walsmine, Male names warlune, wrendish, ewdlern, amswime standard racial traits 'ability score racial traits: '''Arcul receive a +2 to their strength due to their intensive training '''size: '''medium '''base speed: '''25ft. land, 30ft. swim '''languages: '''common, arculean, can learn any language besides druidic and any other secret languages defense racial traits '''frost resistance: '''cold resistance 10 offense racial traits '''ice blade: '''a blade of ice replaces the forearm (1d8 plus cold touch (1d3+lv) x2 crit) Racial archetypes Magic blades (sorcerer- Arcul) These warriors use the arcane blood flowing through them to shift their arms into different shapes. Although they are mages they do not stand back and fire from a distance, they instead choose to fight up close and personal weapon swap at 1st level the arcul may transform their arm into any martial light melee weapon as long as it is not for a specific race. Take on all attributes of the weapon. ice control starting at second level and every 2 levels after the arcul may find a large source of fresh water and gain a new level of weapon EX. martial two handed, martial ranged, martial simple. Gain all weapons in this category. bloodline at 3rd level gain the sorcerer bloodline, different bloodlines will do different things for the arcul than the standard sorcerer, contact DM with info. Arctic blood at 5th level the arcul gains an ice-like sheen over his body giving a +5 ice resistance and +1 AC ice arm at 10th level the entire arm of the arcul is taken over by the ice allowing for the combination of two weapons into one, this only gives the special attributes of both weapons and then you choose which damage you take. dual blade at 17th level the arcul's other arm is covered in ice, allowing the standard effect for the first ice arm for the second and gain two weapon fighting. body of ice at level 20 the ice takes the entire body giving +2 AC and deal 1d10 of ice damage to melee attackers. This stacks on top of your standard armor. Skaveling Description The skaveling is one of the "lucky" few who are exposed to the taint that do not lose their minds to the skave but are mutated in horrible ways. They carry the standard traits of the race they mutated from but gain new attributes in place of old ones. Similar look to the broken. society The skavelings are solitary creatures and with so few that are turned there are not many to make a pack with, they spend their time trying to do what they can to survive. they can pass by the skave with little threat but are not accepted anywhere. relations They have no connections with others for no one wants to be around any of the skave, but some are revered as messiahs amongst those who worship the skave. Some may get lucky and find a party that will accept them but no one really trusts a skave. Alignment and Religion Skavelings may have any religion they wish and they are attuned to the alignment of their previous race. Adventurers Those that decide to seek adventure among the Skavelings are hard pressed to find an accepting group, but with their strength and power they make a great addition to any team. If you can trust one. Names You keep the name you had before or choose a new name at your rebirth Standard racial traits whatever traits you had before are replaced by what is here, if not specified to be replaced you get to keep it. if you want to be a skaveling you must have a 16 '''ability score racial traits: '+3 str, -4 cha 'base speed: '''20ft. add this total to the RP of your chosen core race Defense ratial traits '''Thick skin: '''increase starting health by 2d6 Alternate racial traits '''bulbous growth: '''gain +1 str and a sword whip from the soldier that deals 1d6 damage 10ft. Cargorn Description cargorns are more akin to golems than anything else, with skin hard as rock but a personality soft as rubber these creatures live for peace. Their skin is hard as rock and looks like it to, their skin acts as camouflage and defense being their greatest and only strength. society the cargorns live a peaceful life and rarely mingle with other races, but they do not mind sharing the same space, so long as no one disturbs them. These subterranean dwellers are asexual and simply bud off one another to reproduce. Relations the cargorns do not normally interact with with other races but recently the deurgars have been trying to subjugate them and so they decided to retaliate, creating a war between them. Alignment and Religion Most Cargorns are lawful good, but some have changed due to the fighting, becoming chaotic good, seeking to force peace on everyone. Cargorns worship the very earth they were born in, believing that there is a god within the earth that protects them from the world above. Adventurers If a caragorn wishes to adventureit is usually due to the fighting of their people. They leave to seek peace and create peace for others, or force it upon them if they do not wish it Names Gron, Druem, Dragk, Grunck Standard Racial Traits '''Ability score racial traits: '+2 con, +1 cha 'Size: '''Medium '''Base speed: '''30ft. '''Languages: '''Earth tone, Common Defensive racial traits '''Jagged skin: '''the skin becomes sharp to the touch, growing spikes around the entire body. '''AC '+1, when enemy melee attacks, deal 1d6 damage, become immobile. Language racial traits '''earth tones: '''you are able to hear others of your race through the vibrations they create in the earth. you are able to hear any creature that uses vibrations through the earth to communicate. Feat and skill racial traits '''skilled: '''Cargorns get a +2 to diplomacy and knowledge (geography) senses racial traits '''low light vision: '''can see up to 60ft. in low levels of light